


Some things are not meant to be shared

by ashcat



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey had never thought he'd have the dubious honor of having had sex with both a mother and her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are not meant to be shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Big thanks to hoosierbitch for reading through this before I posted!

Casey had never set out to fuck both a mother and her son. In fact, just thinking about it that way makes him uneasy in a way that few things do. Casey is a man of order and reason. Having sex with multiple family members is messy and complicated. Two things he doesn’t want to be associated with.

It had started off like many of his mission hookups at that time. He’d bumped into Frost when both of them were hiding out in a CIA safe house in Positano, Italy. That picturesque town built on a hillside had a great tactical advantage. The house they were in was situated so that the only way to reach it was to scale the side of a mountain or drive up the heavily guarded driveway.

Frost had been more than willing, waiting for him with her blouse unbuttoned on his bed as he returned from his shower, towel around his hips. This was fifteen years ago, so both of them had a lot more definition and sex appeal. She looked amazing and with the lighting Casey never saw a single stretch mark to indicate she’d had not one but two babies.

Her cunt had been loose, but that could just be from having a lot of practice. Casey honestly tried to avoid fucking moms so he hadn’t had much experience outside of mission sex and he tried to avoid that too unless it was banging a sexy, muscled, young meathead.

He and Frost didn’t talk about anything but the town and the weather. She had that air of secrets some spies get when they’ve been in the game too long. But she managed to be cheerful and she was on fire in the sack. They went at it at least once a day if not more. She had the most powerful thighs, able to ride him for what felt like hours, just as roughly as they both enjoyed. He spent almost an hour just kissing and sucking on them, her soft skin laved by his tongue over and over. She came when he touched her clit after that session.

Chuck’s mom was dynamite in the sack.

God, it sounded terrible when he thought about it that way. After all, he’d been having sex with Chuck for a few months now. Ever since Chuck and Sarah gave him a show via a security camera he’s been welcome in their bed.

They don’t talk about it. Just some nights Casey shows up and they make room for him while sending Morgan out. Even with all of Casey and Sarah’s prowess, or perhaps because of that, they can’t keep Chuck from screaming like a little girl when they tease him mercilessly.

A well tied up Chuck, complete with cotton rope cock ring, is so sexy that Casey can’t believe that it’s the same guy who drives a nerd herder and speaks Klingon. It’s always a bit of a fight, eye darts and eyebrow movements, between him and Sarah for who gets to unwrap Chuck’s package first.

It’s a comfortable, easy arrangement. It makes him feel better in a way that mere sex wouldn’t. Casey wonders if he’s going soft. What with his daughter and now having a quasi-relationship with Chuck and Sarah... he has more personal liabilities than the identity of “John Casey” has had before.

Perhaps the worst part is that now, he can’t seem to bring himself to change it. His rigid discipline has broken under the weight of unexpected joy and comfort. Because while he may not be playing things as smart as he ‘should’, he’s happier now than he has ever been or had hoped he’d be when he agreed to fake his death for his country.

Hopefully, it’ll stay that way, and Chuck will never know about Casey and Frost’s past.


End file.
